fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nimue
Nimue (ニム, Nimu), known to most and all as the Lady of the Lake (婦人その沼, Fujin sono Numa), is a self-proclaimed "adjudicator of heroes", a magical being known for being responsible for a major number of legendary heroes throughout the world's history. Believed to be of the mythical Fairy race, Nimue resides in the "silver lake", a beautiful, magical lake, and her home. She is sought after by wannabe heroes, and at times, "villains", who seek to recieve a sword form her to accomplish their goals. Appearance Nimue is described by most as a woman of unmatched beauty, being the most talked about trait of hers, an immortal, supernatural entity who has remained young and beautiful for centuries. This contributes to the common belief that Nimue is of the fairy race, who are also said to be beautiful creatures who put humans to shame. Nimue possesses a fair skin complexion, with silvery pink hair, long and flowy, reaching down to her feet, her eyes being a matching, light pink color with black pupils. Her figure is slender and voluptuous, with medium-sized breasts, and being of average height for an adult woman, with most strikingly, a crescent, crown-like "wing" around her head, that grows from the back of her head, being bones that possess a wing-like appearance, her hair covering the growth on the bac of her head where it originates. Intriguingly, Nimue is always nude when in her dominion, due to living in a lake, and being detached from human civilization, causing her to see no point in clothing when she lives in nature, as she has been her entire life. The only time she does bother with a wardrobe is on the incredibly rare occasion she chooses to go into human civilization, at which her clothing consists solely of white-color themed dresses, walking barefoot with no shoes. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Element Sword Element Sword '(元剣, ''Genken): The main, Caster-type Magic Nimue possesses, derived from her passion and love for swords, which gained her fame as the giver of legendary swords worthy only of heroes. It is considered a mutation, or evolved type of Sword Magic, due to having the most basic similarities to it, but also being capable of performing things Sword Magic is incapable of performing. The entire basis of Element Sword represents Nimue entire outlook on swords as a whole, treating and viewing swords as their own independent "element", a "force" of the world, as she describes it, one that was created by mortal hands and soon took a face of its own, earning the right to be called an element. The main application of Element Sword is simple, comparable to any other elemental magic, it involves controlling its element, in this case, swords and blades. While it may seem unorthodox or even blasphemous to call swords an element, it is true, as swords aren't truly an element, and are, at best, metal. However, the control and use of this magic involves the creation of swords, making it similar an comparable to Smithing Magic in that regard. Nimue is capable of summoning swords of varying designs and sizes in the blink of an eye, and out of thin air. The blades she creates have different textures and levels of sharpness, some being sharp enough to slice through the air and create temporary vacuums, some so weak and pathetic the air would break them. Her ability to create swords at a rapid pace makes it so she's never unarmed, and the ability to make swords levitate and follows her commands, shooting forth like projectiles, some colossal in size, makes for more oppurtunities for attack than simply swinging swords. In mere seconds, Nimue can shower the skies with sharp swords falling down on a single target in a continuous manner, leaving no room to dodge, and tearing bodies apart, shredding them to pieces and then some. Most astonishing, is that Nimue finds other applications for Element Sword, and not purely offensive, such as defensive maneuvers, and even sealing, something that would typically be unheard of from a magic as offense-oriented as this. This is thanks to inscribed runes that are created onto the blades themselves, forged by Nimue's own magic energy, taking from her knowledge on runes, which allows for swords to gain additional effects that allow sealing and other applications. However, what Element Sword is most known for, and what granted Nimue her legendary status, is its ability to create what are known as '"legendary swords" '(伝奇的剣, denkitekiken), blades who are forged with a single purpose, with "heart" and "soul", that require more power and time to forge, which results in a sword who can be simply called the best of he best, with unparalled might, sharpness, design, and abilities unique to them and their owners, which allows for a greater range of effect. These are the swords Nimue has given many heroes throughout history, which allowed them to cement their status in history. Uniquely, while others cannot use the legendary sword of another, Nimue can recreate a legendary sword she once created and givne, and use it to its fullest potential, with no restriction. This expands Nimue's arsenal to not simple blades, but also ones that were wielded by heroes who made their mark in history and were revelled for their might. In addition, if someone besides the original owner or Nimue were to wield a legendary sword, they could only bring about a portion of the sword's original power. *'Legendary Sword Collective '(伝奇的剣集合的, Denkitekiken Shuugouteki): **'Excalibur '(エクスカリバー, Ekusukariba): **'''Caliburn (カリバーン, Karibān): **'Fragarach' (フラガラック, Furagarakku): **'Almace' (アルマス, Arumasu): **'Durandal' (デュランダル, Dyurandaru): **'Gan Jiang and Mo Ye' (かんしょう・ばくや, Kanshou ・ Bakuya): **'Hrunting' (フルンディング, Furundingu): Lakewater Lakewater (沼水, Numamizu) * 'Scabbard of the King '(鞘の王, Saya no Ou): Trivia *Nimue is obviously based off the Lady of the Lake from Arthurian Legends, with its own twist. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Magical Being